Ki-ck-Oh!
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Kim was given the Millennium puzzle by her uncle. When she solved it, an ancient spirit appeared. who is he really, and what is the story behind the Millennium Items?


**In my story "Queen of Cards and Sire of Flora" I'm going to mention the Egyptian 3. It basically a Kickin' It version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Whenever I read yaoi fanfics of it, Kim and Jack come to mind so, yeah. Basic summary, Kim's parents are abusive, and her school is worse. Rudy gave her the Puzzle and Jack's the spirit in it, sworn to protect the one who survives the test of the Puzzle. Julie holds the Ring and has a very aggressive spirit living in it. And who is the mysterious Egyptian? Please enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1-Millenium Puzzle**

**It was dark where he was. He had been there for far longer than he could remember. The only things keeping him company in the darkness were the shadows that surrounded him, locked away in the broken puzzle just like him. He could feel them moving around restlessly in search of a way to escape their prison. The shadows were the people from his past life who he had saved from being consumed by their own greed and hatred. He had trapped them in the puzzle, but they did not seek revenge; only escape. Unlike the shadows, he did not look for a way out. He knew there was only one way for them to be freed from their dark prison. The puzzle, an ancient artefact from his lifetime that contained great and mysterious power as well as the physical embodiment of their prison, was broken. The only way they would be released was for the puzzle to be restored, a task that could only be performed by one worthy of possessing the powers held by the puzzle.**

**Until recently the thought of the puzzle one day being restored seemed impossible. The puzzle had been found after millennia of lying buried in the ruins of a once great kingdom, but all who had attempted to solve it failed. Eventually it had returned to the hands of the one who had dug it up. He could remember the name Gillespie being spoken as the puzzle once again changed ownership. The puzzle stayed locked away for years with no further attempts to solve it being made. Finally it passed into the hands of another person, this one younger than the others who had possessed it in the past. He could sense an artistic, clever mind in the puzzle's new owner. Yes, this one was the Chosen One, the person who was destined to solve the puzzle and release him. Over the past 8 years the Chosen One had been slowly reassembling the pieces. Now the puzzle was near completion. He was only a few pieces away from finally being released.**

_**'Hurry up Chosen One. I'm starting to get impatient.'**_

An alarm clock went off, rousing the occupant of the small room. A hand reached out from under the plain white covers of the bed and turned the alarm off before slipping back under the covers. After a minute the covers were thrown away, revealing a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. The girl slowly and gently rubbed her eyes to help them focus in the bright morning sun while avoiding bothering any of the bruises that littered her slightly tanned skin. She got up and opening the door to her room and looked down the hall. Seeing no sign of anyone being awake yet, she walked to the bathroom. After a quick ten minute shower, the girl put on a white oxford shirt, a green and grey plaid skirt and a grey sweater vest. She picked up the grey backpack next to her desk and put her books and homework in it. When she finished packing her bag, she knelt and pressed her hand under the desk to reveal a false bottom. In the space was a golden box covered in hieroglyphs with the Eye of Wdjat in the middle. She pulled it out and on top of it was a folded note. She unfolded it and read it, _'Keep it from your parents. I know you can figure this out Kim. Love Uncle Rudy.'_

Kim folded the letter back and put the box in her bag. As she closed it, she left her room and quietly walked down the stairs, making sure to skip the squeaky step near the bottom. She walked into the living room and looked over the unconscious people in the room. Two of them were her parents. They use to be like her uncle, kind and loving, but when her father got fired from his job things took a turn for the worse. Her parents would get drunk and high, and they developed a large debt to the local gang, many members of which went to her school. She carefully stepped over the sprawled bodies and left the house.

Soon she reached Seaford High, which wasn't so much a school as it was a headquarters for gang members, drug dealers, and prostitutes. They just had to act like a school to get government founding, which the principal used for himself. Kim made her way through the halls, dodging anyone who came close to her. She cursed under her breath when she felt someone grab the back of her collar. It was one of the guys from the gang her parents owed money to. She tried to get away but the guy had a firm grip on her. He dragged her over to their group and threw her in front of the gang leader.

"Now I'm not one to hit a girl but your parents are wearing my patience thin. I think a few bruises might open their eyes, don't you think?"

_'Yeah right. You're going to have to go to them or their dealers to get your money.'_Kim thought as she was surrounded by 3 towering guys

Two of the guys grabbed her as the other began throwing punches at her. Kim groaned as she heard several cracks that signalled her already fragile ribs breaking even further than they already had. This continued for a while before she was thrown on the floor and they began to kick her.

**His eyes narrowed as he felt the Chosen start to lose energy. Someone was harming the Chosen. His anger fuelled the Shadows around him.**_**'Just you wait. When I get out, you are dead!'**_

Kim felt pain radiating throughout her body. Once the thugs had grown tired of beating her she was taken and thrown into an alley. Every part of her hurt so badly. Suddenly she remembered something in her bag that never failed to take her mind off of her pain. She struggled to pull it in front of her and she pulled out the golden box. She painfully pushed herself up and opened the box. It was filled with golden puzzle pieces and most of them were already connected shaping a pyramid. She picked up the half-finished puzzle and began to connect the remaining pieces. Soon she had one piece left. She picked up a piece with an Eye of Wdjat on it and slid it into the empty hole right in the middle of the puzzle. With that, the pain of her injuries became too much and she passed out.

**Finally, he was free. He laughed as he felt the seal on the prison that had held him for so many centuries lift. The shadows began to move around more restlessly now, knowing they were soon going to be free. He heard a door open and looked up to see the Chosen One fall into the puzzle. He lifted his arms and caught her easily. He looked at her bruised face, her blonde hair dirty and messy. He was going to make the ones who did this pay. He left her in the care of the shadows and began to take over the body**

As his spirit entered Kim's body, he used the magic of the puzzle to mend the girl's body, repairing her broken bones and removing the dark bruises from her skin. Once her body was healed her appearance began to change. Her feminine features turned boyish and her blonde hair darkened and grew shorter. The clothes changed as well. The skirt changed into khaki slacks with a green and grey plaid belt and the sweater vest changed to a grey blazer. Kim's doe brown eyes turned to an apple cider brown. The golden puzzle pendent hung around the new body's neck. Standing where Kim had laid only minutes before, stood a male teen of about 17. His brown hair hung by his shoulders and his apple cider brown eyes were filled with mischief. His skin was tanned and arms muscled. The boy took a deep breath, revelling in the feeling of finally being free from the puzzle.

"Now, how about we celebrate my release?" Using the puzzle's magic, the teen jumped to the roof of one of the buildings and looked around, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Remembering the goons who had attacked Kim, he let his senses expand around him in search of the group. It didn't take long to find them; they smelled of alcohol and weed, and Kim's blood still covered the hands of the boy who had punched her earlier. The boy jumped down from the rooftop and casually made his way across the school's campus until he was in front of the building he had sensed the gang had taken residence in. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a large group of other students from the school dancing as music played from the school's audio system. He looked around immediately spotted the group that he was looking for. He filed through Kim's memories and identified the ones who had hit Kim that morning. Just when he was about to go and deal with them, he heard them talking about her.

"That blonde haired chick didn't even make a sound when we beat her." One guy, the one who had thrown the first punches, laughed.

"I think she even enjoyed it!" one of the ones who had been holding her said.

The spirit sneered. He was tempted to just let the shadows rip them apart, but he had a better idea. Unless the thugs could see through the puzzle's magic, they would only see Kim when they looked at him. What better way to get revenge than to show them that Kim was not to be messed with?

"Why don't we go look for her and give her another?"

"Like I'd let you touch me." He said walking up in front of them. As he expected, they weren't able to see through the puzzle's magic. They thought Kim was the one standing in front of them at the moment.

"Back for more, slut?" one of them asked a snarky grin on his face.

"I thought I'd ask for a rematch. I was disappointed in myself for letting a bunch of morons like you get the better of me."

"Why you-" the speaker ran towards the spirit, his fist poised to punch. When he was close enough the spirit dropped and kicked his feet from under him. As the bully fell, the spirit elbowed him in the back with all the strength he could muster, breaking his spine. The other gang members looked completely surprised. This was that blonde who could never defend herself. What had changed her?

The spirit took in the stunned expressions of the gang. He stepped forward to stand in front of the gang leader. He was at least twice Kim's size so the spirit grabbed the leader's tie and pulled him down to his height. "Leave me alone or this happens to you." He called on the shadows in the puzzle and released them from their prison. He listened to the screams of the other gang members as the shadows ripped them apart and ate their fill. Soon the cries died out and all he could hear was the cries of the girls who had been dancing. The gang leader had a look of pure fear frozen to his face that the spirit just revelled in. He released the leader and walked out of the building, stepping over the mauled and broken bodies of the former gang. As he left he heard the students who had witnessed the confrontation break out into a sea of whispers.

"That was Kim Crawford. She's always been shy."

"Do you think she has always been like that and she finally snapped?"

"No way, she's a junior. They've been doing that since she was in 7th grade."

"So what happened?"

Kim groaned as she felt herself wake up. She sat up and pushed the blanket covering her body away before taking in her surroundings. She saw she was in a Japanese-style room, with watercolour paintings hanging on the walls and low bedside tables that could easily be reached from the equally as low bed she was sitting on. There were also several pieces of Egyptian décor spread around the room, including statues of creatures Kim didn't recognize in the room's corners and four foot tall gold candlesticks with cobras wrapped around the shafts. Kim slowly got up so as not to irritate her new bruises and broken ribs, but was surprised to find that her body felt more healthy than it had in years. Her arms, normally covered in bruises from where people grip them too tightly, were unblemished and her ribs felt as good as new when she pressed against her stomach.

_'Okay, something really freaky is going on here.' _Kim thought to herself, trying to figure out how she had gotten to her current location and where, exactly, her current location was. _'I remember those guys beating me up, then throwing me out into that alleyway behind the school…oh! Then I completed the puzzle!'_ Kim looked around the room but was disappointed to find that neither her backpack nor the puzzle were anywhere to be found.

Kim resigned herself to finding out where she was first and hopefully finding her puzzle along the way. She opened the rice paper door in front of her and stepped into the next room. Unlike the room she had woken up in, this room seemed to be primarily Egyptian in build. Stone walls held up by pillars covered in hieroglyphics, a low bed covered in a red silk cover and a chair that looked a mix between a couch psychiatric patients would lie on and a bench sat near the bed. A mix of many different Japanese flowers were scattered across the floor and walls, and a katana was leaning against one of the walls.

_'Ok, so I'm definitely not in Seaford anymore. Where exactly am I though?'_ She heard a door open and looked at the wall connecting to where she opened the rice paper doors. It was a gold-brown door with the Eye of Wdjat on it. In walked the spirit still wearing the clothes that had changed when he took over Kim's body. He noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled lightly.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Kim didn't say anything immediately. First because, his voice was rich, like chocolate, she was a little captivated. The entire situation had also left her brain reeling, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I-I'm not hurt." She said, partially to answer his question and partially to help her brain comprehend the fact. It had been so long since her body hadn't been damaged in some way or another that it felt weird not feeling the pain from some kind of injury.

"I'm glad. Shadow magic has a surprisingly good healing ability, but with how old some of your wounds were I wasn't sure it would be able to repair everything."

"Ok, where am I? Who are you? And what do mean 'shadow magic'?" Kim asked in rapid succession. She knew she was probably embarrassing herself by asking so many questions, but she had no idea what was going on and this boy standing in front of her seemed capable of shedding some light on the situation.

The spirit couldn't help but laugh a little. The puzzle did such an amazing job on choosing its wielder. "You're inside the puzzle that you completed. I'm a spirit that has been trapped in the puzzle for thousands of years. When you finished it, you released me. I took over your body and healed it before taking care of the ones who hurt you. Shadow magic is a power that was sealed in the puzzle long ago. It lets me control the shadows that are contained in the puzzle. I've been with them for as long as they've been sealed in here. As for who I am exactly, I don't know. When I woke up in here I couldn't remember my name."

"You don't know your name?" Kim asked.

"No."

"That's so sad. Wait, what do you mean 'we're in the puzzle'? Like, inside, inside the puzzle?"

"Yes. The puzzle is mystical in its own way. Right now, all people see is you asleep in your bed. Right now we're in my soul room. Yours is on the other side of the puzzle."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. When I finished the puzzle, the seal or whatever that trapped you in here broke and released you and these shadows you mentioned and since I was unconscious, you took over my body and dealt with the gang members?"

"They won't be bothering you from now on." The spirit said with a nod.

"Ok but why now? Why me?"

"The puzzle chooses who it wants to solve it. Whoever gave it to you, the puzzle knew you were coming and guided them to you."

"Wait so those stories that my uncle told me of the people who found the puzzle box dying mysterious deaths were true?"

"I'm not the one who told the puzzle to do that. The puzzle is a living thing."

"But why are you here?"

"I sealed away an evil that would have destroyed my people. I had to use something, my name I think. That's probably why I don't remember it. I trapped myself in here along with the evil. I don't remember most of my life."

"Your people?"

"I'm sure you've notice the interesting design of the room. I think I must have been a mix of Japanese and Egyptian. I was someone important in Egypt though. A pharaoh maybe."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No."

Kim couldn't help but help but feel bad for him. He had to be trapped in here for ages and then the puzzle didn't find anyone who got the box worthy of putting it together. Plus the fact that he didn't even know her and yet he saved her.

The spirit blinked when he felt Kim yank on a strand of his hair. Despite being centuries old, his hair made him look like a normal teenager.

"There was this kid who used to live around here. He was a skateboarder and he would send in videos of his skating to skate boarding companies so they could scout him. His sister was sick and his parents needed the money to get her to a treatment hospital. I would help him sometimes and he would give me some of the money he made from the videos. Eventually he got scouted and he left, but not before he thanked me for helping him."

"Ok?" The spirit wasn't sure why she was telling him that.

"Your hair reminds me of his. Since you don't have a name, why don't I give you one?"

"Oh you mean the name of the boy you knew?"

"Yep. From now on, until I find out your real name, I'll call you Jack."

**Yeah so, please review.**


End file.
